Run to the Stars
by d0ct0rwh0l0ckf4n
Summary: A fangirl cries herself to sleep and wakes inTARDIS. Upset at being brought without consent, she is cold towards the Doctor - especially after he explains that she can't return for whatever reason that he refuses to tell her. It takes her a while, and a lot of coaxing from the Doctor before she is able to trust him - but that trust is severely threatened when they are separated. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN Hello readers! **

**This is currently a work in process kind of thing. I've decided to write the first chapter to see if this gets attention. If it does, i will try my best to continue this story. Now, i know that I should have more written then i do, but *shrug* enjoy!**

**please review, i need to know if i should continue this.**

* * *

"Good because I wouldn't want to go with you anyway!" Anna shouted down the hall, slamming her door and leaning against it for a few moments, sliding to the floor with a quiet sob. After a few minutes of silence together, she stands, rubbing her face of tears and sighing heavily. Moving over to her bed, she sat down on the TARDIS designed duvet cover.

Anna slumped back on the bed and covered her eyes for a few moments. Her room was silent, the humming of her laptop fan was all that could be heard. Reaching over blindly on her bed, she picked up her stuffed Red Panda doll, donned in a little black and white waist coat. Looking up at the small panda she smiled a wobbly smile. "You'll always love me, won't you Koschei?" Anna asked. It merely smiled back at her with it's stitched features. Bringing in the panda for a hug, she answered herself. "And I'll always love you too." Even though Anna was sixteen, she never found it strange that she still talked to her stuffed animals. It was what kept her sane... Enough anyway.

Anna stayed on her back for a while with her arms wrapped tightly around her stuffed animal. When her phone alarm started blaring, telling her to start getting ready for work, she reluctantly put her panda beside her and sat up, running her hands through her slightly messed mousey brown hair. She reached over and switched her alarm muttering, "I quit two months ago, why don't I turn the damn thing off?"

Without answering herself, she plugged her phone into her dock and set her favorite playlist on shuffle and repeat.

Moving to the head of her bed, she sat up in the corner the walls and logged into her tumblr.

The time passes quickly. Her mother came in and asked what she wanted for tea, and Anna replied with nothing - she had had a big lunch. Before she left, her mother chastised her on her behavior from earlier. Rolling her eyes, she scowled at her mother. "You really should apologise to your father." She told her before leaving, closing the door in her wake.

Anna scowled at the door, having no intention whatever to apologise to her father. He had damaged her pride. He always did that and then _he_ demanded the apology. Shaking her head, Anna set her laptop to the side and stood up stretching her back as she moved.

Peaking out the door, Anna scrambled down the stairs, shot through the living room where her father scowled at her, and dashing into the kitchen where she made herself a cordial and stole some crisps from the pantry.

She shot through the living room again and froze when she heard her father speaking to her, turning, she gave him a weak smile. "Dad." She nodded at him, grimacing - she felt no remorse for what she did earlier - Anna was just terrified of what he would do to her if she stayed. He glared at her.

"I hope you enjoy your last night in this house, Anna." He told her, his deep voice not allowing a change of mind. Anna felt her stomach drop, and her eyes grew wide.

"But -" she whispered, feeling the crisps drop to the floor as her hands fell to her sides. The plastic cup clattered to the ground and the sticky cordial spilt over the floor.

"No buts Anna." He told her, "you're out of this house. I'm sick of being talked to like how you talked to me. It's both your mother and I's decision. You need to learn some responsibility."

Biting her lip harshly, Anna stepped back a few steps and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and she was thankful that her father hadn't seen her cry.

She walked over to her desk, reaching out blindly for the tissue box when she felt something small and metallic. It was a fob watch that her father had bought her for her 16th birthday, after she had explained how cool they were. It worked and it kept time better than any wrist watch she had ever owned. On the front of it was a circle that held all of the zodiac symbols. It had a skeleton with small wings on it too. It had only been about ten dollars, so it wasn't really worth much to anyone but her.

Gripping the watch tightly, she banished the tears from her eyes with a swipe of her hand. More replaced them quickly.

Giving up on the tissues, Anna clambered into her bed and pulled her TARDIS bedsheet tight around her neck, her arm wrapping tightly around her red panda, Koschei, her other hand gripping the watch tight, Anna fell into an uneasy sleep, her music still playing from the dock.

* * *

The TARDIS' console sparked as it started it's landing sequence. The Doctor frowned at the symbols that flashed on the screen. The coordinates were unfamiliar but it was still Earth, with a frown, the Doctor moved over to the door and stuck his head out, looking around. His eyes grew wide at what he saw.

The room was TARDIS blue. There was a bookstand in the shape of his police box and the alarm stitting next to the bed was in the shape of the TARDIS, projecting the time, 3.28am, on the ceiling. His eyes fell on the sleeping figure on the bed. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, noting her appearance.

There were dried tear tracks on her cheeks and she was clutching a fob watch in one of her hands - in the other, she clutched a stuffed red panda's tail. With a tilted head, the Doctor observed what was written on it's collar - Doctor Koschei.

"Too much coincidence." He whispered to himself, reaching over and scooping Anna's sleeping for up, balancing her easily in his arms. The Doctor had to note that she wasn't in pajamas.

Anna didn't stir in his arms - rather, she snuggled closer to him as if she was seeking comfort from him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the air as he stepped back into the TARDIS.

All was silent for a few moments before the engines started again, and the TARDIS disappeared.

And Anna's music played on.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN first of all, i would like to thank OblivionDoctor, TimeLadyHope and FangirlCupcakes99 for reviewing. It really made me smile. I would also like to thank kittyitty6 and megskin941 for following.**

**I will make an effort to have more of this written and i will to post it on a regular basis. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The Doctor had set Anna down on the pilot's seat as he set the coordinates away from her home, and the strange universe his TARDIS had landed him in. He sighed as he looked over at the young girl's sleeping figure as he moved down the stairs, heading towards the storeroom. He passed a white door as he moved and breathed out a long, almost annoyed sigh from his nose. That had been Rose's room. He looked up to the roof of his beloved TARDIS. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He snapped. The Doctor got no response.

Upon finding the storeroom, the Doctor pulled out a light blue blanket that was folded into a neat square. He returned to the console room quickly, keeping his eyes on his feet in case the TARDIS wanted to show him something else that would make him feel guilty.

He already felt horrible as it was, taking this teenager from her bed in the middle of the night - without her permission. But he felt something strong about her. A pull of some sort. He also justified himself with the fact that she owned so many things that had the TARDIS on them or something else that was very familiar too.

And she had been crying.

* * *

When the Doctor returned to the console room, he draped the blanket over Anna's body, almost wincing when he heard her breath quicken. She had probably woken up while he was gone. Biting back a sigh, "I know you're awake." He told her, his soft british accent making her stiffen.

She sat up with a start, her eyes blown wide as she studied him. "Doctor?" She whispered, almost in shock.

"You know who I am then?" He blinked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna blushed deeply and looked down, not replying as she started muttering, "cry yourself to sleep and you dream of the Doctor...in the TARDIS with you with a blanket oh my god this is a dream and I'm going to wake up and be sad and and and..." The Doctor cut off her rambling with a hand on the shoulder.

Looking up from under her eyelashes, Anna blinked at this Doctor. Her eyes were still wide and there was still a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry." She mumbled looking down, "I-i've never dreamt like this before."

Eyebrows furrowed, the Doctor sat down next to Anna, who blushed deeply again at the contact. It wasn't as if she had affection for the Time Lord. It was pure embarrassment making her blush like she did.

"I'm, um, Anna." She told him, shuffling away from his side, almost awkwardly, though, as she did, her fob cluttered to the floor - though it stayed closed. Both eyes followed it.

Jumping up quickly, Anna scooped it up and looked at the Doctor, who looked slightly hopeful. "It's not what ypu think." She said hurriedly. "It's just a cheap imitation I mean it opens and everything!"

She clicked the watch open, showing the Doctor the ticking clock, and his face fell. "I'm sorry." Anna murmured, "I didn't mean to get your hopes up..." She trailed off. "I mean I'm going to wake up soon and none of this ever happened..." She trailed off with a grimace and an awkward chuckle.

The Doctor stood up and took the watch from her hands, before placing it on the console. " I'm sorry Anna." He told her, as he reached out, almost hesitantly and touched her face. "This isn't a dream. You're actually on the TARDIS... And you can't go home."

Chuckling, Anna brushed off what the Doctor said. "Dreams will always say that." She stated, though she couldn't help but feel strange at saying that. "Just so you never leave. Thats how people wake up dead."

* * *

**this is a little all over the place isn't it? I'm sorry. Future chapters will have better content and i will strive to better my vocabulary.**

**i was going to have the fob watch wake up the master in Anna's red panda (which i might to as a comic relief later)**


End file.
